Forum:Best elemental loadout
What im basically asking here is what is the best 4 weapon load out for the elemental user. I want the best loadout incorporating all 4 elemental types. Anyone have any preferences?? I'd love to know them thanks I've really been struggling. welcome to the wiki droid. please sign your posts. i would have to recommend defiler revolver, hellfire smg, orion shock, and ogre for blast. 18:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to agree with Dr.F on this one, those are some of the best elemental weapons in the game I might use an S&S Crux if I'm on my siren though... Heh, that's the exact inventory on my Hunter :P (with a Bessie unequipped incase I want it) 23:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Atlas Chimera is also a good choice for Blast damage (it can spawn with x3-x4 elemental damage). In addition, it has a chance to randomly proc one of the other 3 elemental types instead of the blast damage. It's a nice all-in-one gun, but the proc chance is highly randomized. Personally, if you're looking to focus on a particular weapon type, I'd say go with sniper rifles (Maliwan Volcano for fire, S&S Orion for shock, Torgue Cobra for blast, and any random Maliwan gun for acid) or revolvers (Maliwan Defiler for acid, Atlas Chimera for blast, Atlas Aries for shock, and a random Maliwan revolver for fire). SMGs will also work well as you'll have access to the Maliwan Hellfire (fire) and the Maliwan Tsunami (shock/acid). Diakonov007 18:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Thanks for the tips guys and as for signing my posts I have no idea how to do that do i just write my name at the end??? Hit the signature button or add four tidles ( ~~~~ ). Personally I use the Maliwan tsunami for shock and corrosive, S&S Crux or Vladof Hammer for blast, S&S Serpens and Maliwan Defiler for corrosive, Maliwan Volcano and Hellfire or the Torgue Friendly Fire for incendiary. Zepfan6 19:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like: Detonating Invader (Executioner sniper) - blast BLR Hornet (with Dove barrel) - corrosive Firehawk - fireDroidCLH 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Orion - shock - can't beat it. This is the loadout I use when I'm tired of just whomping everything with my Defiler. Dove/Hornet is WAY too much fun lmao WhackyGordon 19:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like the Defiler revolver or Maliwan Crux(plague) shotgun or Hornet pistol for acid, the Cobra sniper or Ogre machine gun or Chimera pistol for explosive, the Hellfire smg and Volcano sniper (i think everyone agrees on them) for fire, and although most people will disagree with me on this, I like the Eridian thunderstorm and lightning guns for shock, though the Orion sniper is also good. If you can find two good versions of each Eridian gun they can be effective in big battle, if only one then better for small encounters. Some of these depend on which character i am using and if you are using a Hunter with full trespass skill you really dont need shock element. Im sure most people know this but just throwing it out there. I also only use explosive weapons when using a brick for increases from his skills, otherwise i dont find them that effective. Just my opinions here . Veggienater 19:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok this is what I've decided to use but im still open to change of course, an explosive Invader sniper, a Volcano, an orion, and and Serpens DroidCLH 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You talking legit or construct? Cuz the Invader is probably pretty tought to come across legit. Bit of a dice-roll.. BTW a Penetrator with a corrosive accessory is pretty fun too. WhackyGordon 20:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about the Firehawk pistol for fire, it sometimes hits with x6 fire even though it says only x4. Its also better for a hunter IMO.Veggienater 21:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Personally I don't like SMGs. That's why I seldom use a Hellfire. Too many shots wasted. I often use an incendiary Anaconda, mainly because I'm a revolver addict. Frankly, I could use a full set of elemental Anacondas and I'd be happy as a lark. 100% proc = soldier's best friend lol WhackyGordon 21:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Whacky-- Thats true, but with a com that has ammo regen (all characters have at least one) you greatly minimize the "wasted" bullets. and if you find a Hellfire or even firehawk with good accuracy and firerate that makes up for any waste as well IMO.Veggienater 21:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I know - I play Support Gunner lol - I just prefer to use fewer shots. I have a nice Thumper Hellfire that's not bad, but still, takes a couple decent shots to drop somebody. Revolver almost always does it in one to the face. Plus I like to be able to switch to Heavy Gunner every now and then and not run out of ammo too quick. The clip/RoF boost combined with a 18 RoF smg can drain me in no time, and I have ammo SDU 6.. WhackyGordon 21:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I tend to use revolvers and pistol more with a Hunter with a gunslinger com with ammo regen with his skills geared to pistols and revols. He makes really good use of them. I like firehawks and hornets more for my elemental needs and a masher for most everything else. I tend to use shotties more with my soldier with a commando com with either ammo regen or damage bonus . I like the maliwan crux shottie for acid and of coarse a hellfire or volcano for fire elemnent. Veggienater 22:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I started BL I picked Roland because I wanted the Scorpio, but I was looking forward to using shotguns. Man was I disappointed. I guess the shotguns throw the balance off, or Gearbox have a different idea of how a shotgun should work ingame than I do, but man, I was disappointed when I saw how ineffective they are until you get up to pretty much point blank. I usually carry a Jacobs Striker for tight spots, but even that is kinda loose on the reticule for my liking. And it's a construct for max accuracy! lol My Bulldog/TK's Wave isn't too bad for just spamming, and the fixed spread gives me some accuracy control. I ended up just sticking to revolvers and snipers. I guess I just like the big numbers in damage.. WhackyGordon 23:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) IMO - Hellfire, Defiler, Ogre, Orion. Back up - Cobra, Volcano, Firehawk, Hornet. Add a Vengeance and an Ammor Regen and you don't need anything else. -- MeMadeIt 23:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #Lvl61 S&S Orion #Lvl61 S&S Serpens #Lvl61 Maliwan Tsunami #Lvl61 Maliwan Defiler also some other good elementals..., Draco, Hornet, Friendly Fire, Hellfire, (Maliwan and S&S) Crux, ...etc. |_|JCEHunter|_| 23:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : pfft! The subject is "BEST" elemental! The Draco absolutely SUX as does the Friendly Fire! -- MeMadeIt 04:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hellfire, orion, defiler, Maliwan crux Helpme19 00:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I prefer using the thunderstorm because, if all of the projectiles hit, they do between 500-1,000 lighting dps. That is the most elemental damage I've ever seen done. For incindiary, the hellfire of coarse because you can lay down more rounds, which means more kabobed enemies. For corrosive, I use the maliwan crux because the pelltes dont spread out and have very high accuracy especialy with a scope. The corrosive damage also always stacks because each pellet causes separate corrosive damage ( 7* X4 corrosive damage ). For explosives, I prefer an orge X4 explosive because you can cause more damage than if you were using say a cobra or redemption simply because, by the time the cobra and redemtion fire one round, the orge would have fired multiple rounds. 01:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hellfire, Aries/Nemesis, Serpens, Ogre.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I find if you can find a shottie with accuracy above 50, it is great. If 70 or above perfect. You can hit an enemy with enough pellets to do great damage at mid to medium long distances if it has an OK scope and still have awesome damage up close for crits. The problem i find with shotties is reload speed and ROF. I can deal with low ROF but slow reload can cost you in a long battle with lots of enemies. A shottie with medium power, high ROF and Reload speed, good accuracy can own everthing. That is why i like Maliwan crux's because they usually come that way and then you get x3-x4 acid on top of that that hits on every shot pretty much. Best shottie in game IMO.Veggienater 02:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I found a maliwan crux with 77 accuracy! the only one i've seen higher than that are strikersHelpme19 15:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) For Craw-farming, the Defiler, Hellfire, Tsunami setup with a Merc mod with ammo regen works for me. I won't even equip another elemental. Most of the time I use a strong purple Double Anarchy with a zoom to blast the sweet spots. Quickest way I've ever taken him down...Gitsum77 17:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC)